I promise you
by Syreina
Summary: Prompt From Cassiel W: One where Dean and Seth are nekos. Roman gets Seth as a 30th birthday present from one of his friends. Dean and Roman help him over come his nightmares and fears inflicted on him by his previous owner.
1. Chapter 1

The house was silent as Roman walked towards the house. It was his birthday and he was fully expecting a surprise party. Randy and Dean couldn't keep a surprise secret if you paid them to and kept whispering to eachother. Then there was the fact that John had vanished around noon with not so much as a word to him or anyone. They where all his best friends and they mean well. But some days Roman wondered if he was the only sane person in his friend's circle.

Roman eyes the cat toys on the porch. Dean was a neko and always had toys everywhere between the two houses. Nekos where pets, companions and lovers to a lot of people. They where intelligent but also where vulnerable to their own animal instincts. Legally they existed in a grey area. They where pets and owned. They had some protection through the Animal abuse laws and through societies such as the SPCA. There where some battling for Nekos to be equals.

Dean wasn't in that battle though. He was just enjoying his life with Randy. Randy had taken him out of the shelter where Dean had been raised. Roman and Randy had been room mates during the time and where both at college. Roman was blown away when Randy brought the Neko home. Randy though kept Dean safe and loved and that's all Dean wanted. Roman knew not every Neko was so lucky. Now Randy and Dean lived next door, but Dean was between both houses all the time. Dean would clean the house for money as well since he couldn't get a job any where else.

Roman opens the door and then jumps back when Dean pounces screaming surprise. Dean has black cat ears and black tail. Roman catches him and then eyes the Neko.

Randy coughs. "Well that's one way to scare him.. but I don't think you're suppose to do that."

Dean snorts as Roman lets him down. Dean then eyes his partner. "It worked better then your guys plan. Jump out and yell surprise. Pfft pounce the man and make him scared."

Randy sighs and then looks at Roman. "Happy birthday man."

Roman nods and smiles at them. "Thank you."

Randy grins at him. Everyone was quick to start wishing him a happy birthday. Roman smiled and took a drink offered to him by John Cena. All of his friends where there. After little bit of time passed John states that it's gift time. Roman watches him go into the kitchen and wonders why there would a gift in there.

Roman really hopes it's not a hooker or stripper. After his break up with Brad almost 2 years ago he hadn't been interested in anyone. He knew though his friends where worried because Brad hurt him. Brad just one day up and left with out a word or a good bye. A month later there was a dear john letter left on his door.

Roman looks confused when John walks out with his back to everyone. John is speaking softly and gently. Roman stands up and his eyes go wide when John moves to show him. There's a Neko standing in his living room. A young Neko with two toned hair. The neko's ears and tail are marbled with the same colours of his hair blond and dark dark brown. Roman looks at Dean and Randy.

Dean's tail twitches because he can smell the fear from the boy.

Randy though smiles softly at Roman. "we wanted to .. you've been alone for a long time Roman.. you need someone."

Roman glares at him. "so you adopt.. a Neko for me.."

Roman shakes his head not sure about this. After Brad he never found anyone because he didn't want anyone. He then stiffens when he hears a broken sob. He spins and sees the Neko crying softly. John wraps his arms around the Neko and holds him. Roman looks at him and then eyes Dean.

Dean shrugs. "John adopted him .. from the shelter. We wanted you to have someone."

Roman frowns.

Dean sighs at Roman and then speaks firmly. " If you don't want him.. he will go back."

Roman sighs as he rubs his head. He didn't want to abandon the kid again. Roman then mutters. "Fine.. He can stay.."

Dean eyes him. Randy grabs Dean though and pulls him back.

Roman walks over to the Neko and John moves. Roman stands in front of the Neko and reaches forward. He frowns when the boy flinches but lets him touch his hair. Roman lets the soft strands slide through his fingers. The Neko stiffens and stands there watching Roman closely.

Roman speaks softly. "I'm Roman.."

The neko watches him and doesn't say anything.

Roman finally just turns the tag on the boys collar. One side it says owner Roman with Roman's number then other side has Seth written on it.

"Seth is your name?" Roman asks.

Seth nods slowly and keeps his eyes on Roman. Seth is staring at him like he's going to attack him at anytime. Seth's ears are pulled back and pressed against his head with his tail twitching wildly.

Roman watches him and smiles gently at him. "come on. Lets get you something to eat and maybe then we can talk? Or I can.. talk at you since you won't talk."

Seth nods and then jumps a little when Roman takes his hand. Roman leads him to the dinning room and everyone else calms and follows him.

Dean though looks distressed and hangs back with Randy.

Randy smiles at his Neko and whispers. "Dean?"

Dean rubs his arm and then speaks. "I don't want... he.."

Randy laughs softly. "Dean.. Roman agreed to take him. He already is growing attached. The kiddo will be fine."

Dean nods and then follows Randy into the dinning room. Dean scans the room and sighs when he sees Seth sitting at the table by Roman. Roman had given him food but the boy isn't eating. Dean sits on the other side of him and whispers in his ear. "You should eat.."

Seth's head snaps up and he looks at Dean. Dean watches him and then motions to the food. Seth looks at it and then all the people. Dean frowns softly and watches him closely. When Seth doesn't eat and just looks at his lap. Roman watches and then whispers softy. "It's really good."

Seth fidgets and whispers.. "I.. I .."

Roman watches and whispers softly to Seth. "You?"

Seth fidgets and then reaches around himself holding onto his arms. Roman watches and then moves. Seth lets out a scared squeak as he is pulled onto Roman's lap. Roman holds him as Seth shakes in his lap. Roman then offers Seth a piece of the steak on his plate. Roman whispers softly. "eat."

Seth looks at him and Roman nods. Seth takes the meat quietly and Roman nods. The rest of the meal is spent talking quietly. Roman makes sure that Seth eats enough and Dean watching over the two of them. After dinner everyone decides to leave to allow Roman time with Seth. Dean said he would come over tomorrow and didn't leave any room for arguments.

After everyone left Seth looks at Roman with big eyes. Roman though just gives him a smile and sits on the couch looking at him. "Come here."

Seth shakes as he tentatively walks forward. Roman reaches out a hand and takes his hand. Seth looks down at the hand that is holding onto his and then whimpers in fear when he is pulled to sit by Roman. Roman frowns at the reaction and then gently speaks. "What's your story Seth."

Seth shakes his head and then yelps whe he's pulled into Roman's lap again. Roman holds him and whispers. "Seth you might have been a suprise but you are staying with me now."

Seth looks at him and whispers. "I don't have to go back?"

Roman shakes his head and then runs his fingers over Seth's hair and whispers. "Never."

Seth nods and then peeks up when Roman holds Seth tightly. Seth's tail moves and wraps around Roman.

Roman whispers softly. "You will have to share a room with me."

Seth nods and whispers the fear apparent in his voice. "you.. you want.."

Roman shakes his head. "We're just sleeping Seth. Just sleeping that's all."

Seth peeks at him looking confused. Roman though stands him up and then leads him to the bedroom. He helps Seth get dressed into one of his shirts and then changes himself for bed. He then looks at Seth and whispers. "We're just going to sleep. I promise you."

Seth nods and crawls into bed. Roman crawls into the other side and pulls the blankets over them.

Roman watches as Seth settles under the covers. Roman smiles softly and whispers. "Sleep little kitten. Tomorrow We'll figure things out.. I promise."

Seth peeks at him and then closes his eyes. Roman smiles softly and then closes his eyes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman groans as he's pulled from sleep early in the morning. The sun looks to be barely rising and Roman tries to figure out what pulled him from sleep. He then hears the whimpering and crying that explains what woke him up. Roman rolls over and finds Seth thrashing as if he's fighting someone in his sleep. Roman reaches over and pulls Seth against his chest. Seth whines softly but then clings to Roman in his sleep. Roman kisses Seth's temple and whispers that it's ok. Seth settles and holds onto Roman, laying his head on Roman's chest. Roman lays back and closes his eyes holding Seth close.

Roman can't sleep after this and watches as Seth sleeps wrapped up tightly in his arms and blankets. Roman moves his hand and gently rubs Seth's ear. He smiles softly when Seth in his sleep begins to purr. He blinks when Seth's hand also moves and flexes like a cat's kneading against Roman's side. Roman smiles softly and watches gently petting Seth's hair and ear. He watches as Seth slowly also starts to wake up.

Seth's eyes open and he peeks up at Roman sleepily.

Roman smiles softly at the kitten and kisses his forehead. "Morning kitten."

Seth rubs his eyes and whispers. "Hi.."

Roman can't help but notice that Seth is adorable with his hair fuzzy and his eyes full of sleep. Roman smiles and shifts Seth against his chest and rubs his back. "If your tired you can go back to sleep."

Seth lays his head down and enjoys the warmth from Roman. "Do you want me to go back to sleep?"

Roman looks confused and then runs his finger over Seth's cheek. "you choose if you want to."

Seth peeks up at Roman and looks confused.

Roman watches him. "Seth I don't know what happened in the past but here you have choices."

Seth nods and moves. He straddles Roman's tummy and then settles into Roman's chest like a cat. He nuzzles into the warmth and whispers. "Don't.. please don't stop petting me."

Roman laughs softly and his fingers threads through Seth's hair as he pets him. Seth purrs softly and closes his eyes.

Seth smiles softly enjoying the pets that Roman is giving him. He wants to just take advantage of period where Roman was nice. It was nice and warm with Roman and Roman petted him and held him. He wasn't forced onto the floor or hit when he does something. Also he was feed last night. Normally Seth had to go days without food. Seth was still worried that Roman was luring him into trusting him. Then after Seth trusted him, he would turn into someone like his past owner. But for now Seth would enjoy it.

Roman hums softly and then looks up when he hears the door opening. Seth raises his head and looks confused. Roman smirks softly when he hears Dean calling out. Seth seems to perk at the sound of the other Neko. Roman watches Seth and then hears Randy apologizing that he couldn't stop Dean. Seth looks up at Roman and then settles again pulling the blankets over his head. Roman calls out. "Hold on.. We'll be down."

Seth peeks out and then sulks as Roman gently moves him. Roman smirks at him and whispers. "Come on. You may as well get dressed or Dean will come in here and pull you out."

Seth kneels on the bed. "Oh.."

Roman nods. "Dean is bossy..."

Dean storms into the room. "I am not.. God..I brought clothing for Seth and Randy brought breakfast. Lets go.. chop chop. Also.. I am not bossy."

Seth looks at Dean and blinks. Why was this Neko so bossy and allowed to be. Dean pokes Seth gently in the arm and gives him some joggers and a shirt. Seth goes to the bathroom to wash up and change. Roman pulls on a shirt and just leaves his sleeping pants on. Seth comes out dressed and follows Roman and Dean downstairs. He sees Randy in the kitchen putting boxes on the counter. Randy had set out plates and there is a large box in the corner of the kitchen as well. The scent is making Seth curious. Roman though sits Seth by him before he can sniff at it.

Randy looks at Roman. "Dean brought some clothing so that you don't have to go shopping yet."

Roman nods. "thank you. I didn't really want to go to the mall right now."

Seth looks at the food a little shocked he was getting feed again. Dean lightly kicks Seth's leg to get his attention and motions at him to eat. Seth nods and eats quietly not really wanting to draw attention to that fact that he was eating again. Dean watches and then thinks quietly.

After breakfast Seth can't contain his curiosity about the box. There is the scent of Dean in the box and something else. Seth peeks in it and sees some clothing. Dean sneaks up behind him and reaches forward poking Seth's side. Seth jumps and then looks at Dean with wide eyes. His tail is puffed out from the startle.

Dean though grins. "you should open it."

Seth whispers. "I.. I don't know if I'm allowed to."

Dean huffs. "You are because I said so."

Seth looks confused and whispers. "But.. you're a Neko.."

Dean looks confused at Seth. Seth holds himself and whispers. "Only humans have power."

Dean frowns. "Randy may legally own me and Roman may own you but we have some choices."

Now it's Seth's turn to look confused.

Dean frowns more and then looks at Randy. Now Dean wants to know what Seth's history is.

Roman moves and pulls Seth to his side. "Kitten.. Dean brought the box for you. He can give you permission to look in it."

Seth looks up at Roman and nods. Dean watches as Seth opens the box. There's a few sets of clothing that should fit Seth. Then also there's a stuffed cat toy, a ball with a bell in it, A coupe books and a really fluffy warm blanket.

Dean kneels down and whispers. "These are yours Seth.. not Roman's or anyone else's. They are yours."

Seth holds the toy cat close and tears slip out of his eyes. He had never owned anything. Dean looks a little shocked and then wraps his arms around Seth. "Hey.."

Seth whispers softly to Dean, "Thank you."

Dean smiles and rubs Seth's shoulder. "Roman is a good guy and so are we. You will be safe with us."

Seth nods and peeks at Dean. "you promise?"

Dean nods. "Mhmm I promise. Roman promises too."

Roman nods. "I promise."

* * *

Roman sits in the bedroom while Seth is watching TV. Roman was looking over the papers that John got when he adopted Seth. It's a report that details why Seth was removed from his owner. The fact that Seth was removed spoke volumes already.

The report reads like a horror story. Details on the physical abuse that brought Seth to the clinic. Then there was the evidence of sexual abuse, and neglect. The owner didn't care in the report about Seth and allowed the SPCA to remove Seth from his care. Roman doubts that John knew any of this. Roman also knew if Seth went back he would be put to sleep because he would be considered unadoptable.

Roman shakes his head and sighs softly. Roman had to admit that explains a lot. Before that Seth was with a family that gave him up because they didn't want a neko anymore. Their son went to college so they dumped Seth as the SPCA. That had raised him but thought nothing of him and threw him away after he wasn't of use to them. Roman thinks and then puts the papers in his nightstand. Roman walks into the living room and finds Seth curled up on the couch watching something.

Roman walks over and sits on the couch looking at Seth. Seth was curled up under the blanket Dean gave him. At this point Roman vows that this Neko was his and was not going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth looks around the house as his tail twitches. He felt nervous because it has been a couple days and Roman was still gentle. Roman holds and pets when Seth asks him or when they're watching TV. Roman also gives the best cuddles and hugs. Seth was beginning to not understand. Seth pulls at his ear and sits to curl up in a chair. He then gasps when he he feels a neko tail hit him in the face.

Dean looks at him from the side of the chair. "Kid?"

Then there was Dean. Dean was like a litter mate. He would talk to Seth and enjoyed playing with him. Dean also seemed to get that Seth was confused by all of this.

Seth curls up and looks at him. "I don't understand."

Dean sits on the floor and looks up at him. "Roman showed me why you where removed from your past owner. I'm guessing that most of the humans you lived with weren't like Roman?"

Seth shakes his head and chews on his lip."They didn't.. they only wanted me for something."

Dean nods. "I remember when I left the shelter with Randy. It was a huge change for me."

Seth looks down at Dean and whispers. "I.. I keep waiting for the beatings to start.. or him to demand sex."

Dean looks up at Seth with a sad smile. "Roman would never lift a hand to you or demand anything like that. Seth i meant what I said. You are safe here."

Seth watches Dean. "For.. how long.. I mean.. I.. I will screw up eventually and then what.. or if I do something wrong."

Dean nods and looks at Seth. "You know.. I broke the TV yesterday."

Seth looks confused.

Dean nods. "I didn't mean to but I did. You know what Randy did? He took me to buy a New tv and forgave me for doing it."

Seth whispers. "but that's Randy."

Dean smirks. "Roman would worry over you and then get a TV. Roman's a lot softer then Randy."

Seth whispers. "How.. how did you calm down?"

Dean shrugs. "when I first came I freaked out. Broke Roman and Randy's stuff.. then when Randy didn't do anything about it.. I realized that Randy just wanted to keep me safe and wanted me. So yeah. Go break a plate.."

Roman rumbles from behind them. "how about we don't break anything."

Dean eyes Roman from over his shoulder. "Oh? You think you have a better idea."

Roman opens his mouth and then stops. He didn't but he also didn't want all his plates broken. "Break Randy's?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "We only have two left."

Roman looks confused. He moves and then scoops Seth up and sits in the chair curling Seth close to him. Seth relaxes and cuddles tightly against Roman's chest. He doesn't have answers but he doesn't think anyone has answers for him. Dean flops by Randy shrugs.

Roman looks down at Seth and whispers. "I know you don't trust me yet.. but I promise you that you are safe and I promise you."

Seth looks up at him and Roman runs his fingers through Seth's hair. Roman smiles and whispers. "give it time."

Randy looks up. "next week you still up for Skiing?"

Roman gasps. "I forgot about that.. Yeah of course. Just have to change my hotel reservations. "

Seth looks confused.

Roman looks down and explains. "We where suppose to go skiing next week. Dean doesn't ski so if you don't want to. Him and you can hang out at the ski lodge and mall."

Dean nods. "speeding down a mountain on two flat pieces of wood doesn't sound fun."

Seth crinkles his nose and looks up at Roman. "that's skiing?"

Roman sighs and shakes his head. "Close enough.. I'll show you when we get there."

Randy nods. " Also is Seth going with you to work?"

Roman nods. "Yeah I don't want to leave him alone for 10 hours."

Randy thinks and then pokes Roman. "wonder how your boss will handle it."

Roman smirks. "I have a good idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Roman gets ready Monday morning and Seth is dressed in jeans a shirt. Roman though is dressed in a suit and tie. He grins at Seth who looks nervously at him. Roman reaches out his hand and takes Seth's hand in his. "Hey."

Seth whispers. "What if your boss doesn't like me.."

Roman chuckles. "Then you get to stay home and Dean will stay home as well. I think Dean would probably enjoy that. I'm sure I'll come back to all the broken plates and you vegged out on the couch. But Seth, he will love you. You are way too cute for anyone to not like."

Seth fidgets as he blushes, ducking his head. Roman pulls him close.

"Seth, I think my boss will love you." He nods. "In fact I know he will."

Seth holds onto Roman and Roman tips Seth's chin up.

Roman watches Seth closely and smiles at him. "Trust me."

Seth nods and then moves forward. He kisses Roman's cheek. Roman smiles bigger then Seth has ever seen and Roman pulls Seth closely to him. Seth blushes and wraps his arms around Roman. He nuzzles close and closes his eyes. Roman hums softly and then speaks. "We still need to make it to work."

Seth nods and whispers. "Don't want to let go."

Roman chuckles softly and then gently moves Seth. He guides him out of the house and to the drive way. Roman wraps Seth up in one of his coats and it is huge on Seth. Seth though wraps it around himself happily since it smells like Roman. Seth goes to get in the car and then looks over and sees Dean and Randy leaving. Dean waves and Seth waves back before getting in the car. Seth watches as the scenery goes by and remembers the only times he was in a car was when he was being left at the SPCA. Otherwise he was mainly kept in basements. He then turns his head peeks at Roman. He settles more into Roman's coat and smells it. Roman's scent causes a calming feeling. Dean promised him and he wanted to believe Roman and Dean that he was safe and never leaving. He looks up when they enter the centre of the city.

Seth's eyes go wide and he looks out the window. His tail swishes as he takes in the sights. He watches as he sees the mass of people starting their work weeks and going about their business. Seth notices a man in a costume trying to advertise a mattress place. Seth peeks over at Roman who is coming to a stop at the red light. Roman looks over and Seth whispers. "there's a huge bunny out there."

Roman looks confused and then sees the guy in the pink bunny costume. "That guy?"

Seth nods and moves closer to Roman.

Roman smiles gently and is trying not to laugh. "Seth it's a costume."

Seth looks confused.

Roman points to guy who pulls off the head of the costume to wipe off his face. "See it's a guy dressed up."

Seth eyes the guy. "Why.."

Roman shrugs as they pull away. "To draw people in to the store."

Seth crinkles his nose. "what do they sell.. bunny meat?"

Now it's Roman's turn to look grossed out. "No. Eww. They sell beds."

Seth looks really confused.

Roman shrugs. "I don't know why."

Seth settles more into the coat again and thinks. He then blinks when he sees a guy walking the biggest dog he's ever seen. Seth whispers softly. "that's.. one big dog."

Roman nods. "ever have a dog?"

Seth shakes his head. "No."

Roman nods as they drive into a Parking blockade. "maybe one day you can have one."

Seth perks and looks up as they park. He bites his lip nervously. Roman gets out picking up his briefcase. He looks back as Seth gets out. Roman reaches out and Seth quickly grabs his hand. Roman smile softly. "Hey don't worry."

Seth nods and follows him. They enter the building. Seth peeks around Roman and looks in awe. There is people going every which way and people talking. Seth stands there and then follows Roman when Roman tugs his hand lightly.

Roman nods at a lady at a large desk. "Naomi meet Seth."

Naomi blinks and then looks at Seth with huge eyes. She then jumps up and wraps him up in a hug. "John told us about him.. oh my god he's so cute."

Seth meeps and his tail wraps around Roman. "hi.." He blushes lightly when Naomi looks him over.

Naomi then grins at Roman. "John picked well. He's perfect and perfect for you."

Roman nods and watches Seth squirm. Seth moves and curls against Roman's side when She lets him go. Seth hides his face in Roman's shoulder and Roman snickers softly. Seth hears movement and peeks around Roman's shoulder. He freezes when he looks at a huge man with short blond hair. The man eyes him and then clears his throat.

Roman turns and smiles at the guy. "Brock."

Brock watches Roman. "Who's that?"

Roman nods. "this is Seth. Seth this is my boss."

Brock holds out his hand for Seth to shake. Seth bites his lip but a gentle hand on his back from Roman encourages him to shake Brock's hand. Roman actually likes that Brock is treating him just like any other person.

Brock nods. "He's yours?"

Roman nods. "Yeah. Birthday gift of sorts."

Brock looks Seth over. He then shrugs. "If he works, he gets paid."

Seth looks confused. "work?"

Brock shrugs. "Assisting Naomi and Roman bring in accounts and running errands around the building. It won't be much but I'm not into having volunteer or slave labour. Anyone who works in this build is paid. That's the rule."

Roman nods. "I wasn't planning on having him work but it's up to you Seth."

Seth chews on his lip and his tail tightens on Roman. He though speaks softly. "I'd like to help."

Brock smirks. "I'll just pay you directly. Roman and Na will keep track of your work."

Seth nods and Roman smirks watching his Neko interact with the big man. He knew Brock was a soft heart under his hard exterior but not this soft. Brock's husband must be rubbing off on him.

Brock smirks and then motions to them. "now everyone get to work. I don't pay you to stand there and stare at the Neko."


	5. Chapter 5

Seth looks around Roman's office. Roman's office was huge and there was a couch and a few chairs. Naomi brought in a fluffy blanket. She said it was from her car and Seth could use it to curl up in. Seth though didn't like the smell of this place. There was some of Roman's scent but the rest was cleaner and other scents he didn't know. Then there was the sounds. Lots of people and other sounds he had never heard. He finally moves and crawls into Roman's lap. Roman is talking on the phone but shifts Seth and holds him tightly against his chest and keeps talking. Seth relaxes finally and hides against Roman's chest.

Roman does find it harder to focus with a cuddled up Neko in his lap. He can tell that Seth is distressed with the changes. Naomi said it seemed like Seth wasn't allowed out a lot until now. He knew Seth wanted to work. Both him and Naomi decided that the only work for now that Seth could do would have to be in Roman's office. Seth was to nervous out of his sight and the sounds and new people where making Seth nervous as well. Naomi though had some tasks that later she would get him to do.

Once Seth settled a little bit. Roman finally hangs up and then looks down at Seth. "feeling better little kitten?"

Seth nods and holds onto Roman tightly. "A little.. my other owners.. kept me in their homes. I didn't come outside except when they where taking me to the SPCA."

Roman nods. "feels a little overwhelming?"

Seth nods and whispers. "yeah. There is so much going on. So many people and .. I don't understand what they're doing."

Roman shakes his head and his hand catches Seth's chin gently. He tips Seth's face to look up at him. "Give yourself some time to adjust to the changes Seth. You may actually enjoy being here soon."

Seth nods and nuzzles tightly to Roman. "Thank you."

Roman nods and whispers. "Naomi said that she had cake. You should ask her for some."

Seth shakes his head. "not if it involves moving."

Roman laughs softly. "Seth you will have to move. I have meeting soon."

Seth frowns and looks up at him.

Roman smiles. "You can stay in my office.. or I could let you go to Randy's office with Dean. Randy should be back."

Seth whispers. "What is your job?"

Roman chuckles softly and looks down at his kitten. "We're a tech company. We develop computers and other things. I'm just a manager though. I bring in people that want our work and expertise. I sell our products and services."

Seth peeks up. "Brock is your boss.. not Randy's right?"

Roman nods. "right. Randy is more the hands on. He manages the teams that build the tech. He also does some of the work as well."

Seth nods and peeks at Roman.

Roman smirks softly. "I bet that he has some toys."

Seth thinks and then looks at Roman. "I want to go to Randy's office."

Roman smirks and then text's Randy. When he gets a text back he looks at Seth. "Dean is coming to get you. Kitten don't let him get you into trouble though."

Seth nods and nuzzles more into Roman. This would be the first time that Roman wouldn't be close by. Seth wasn't certain he likes this. He likes Dean and he's ok with Randy. He just wasn't certain he wanted to be with out Roman. There's a knock at the door and Dean bounces in. Dean has a evil grin on his face as he walks over to Roman and Seth.

"I have come to escort the princess.. to riches and games." Dean states in a dramatic voice.

Seth peeks up. "I'm not a princess."

Dean grins and leans over. He whispers and Roman can barely make it out. "I got ice cream in Randy's office and a new video game system. Dolph and John are there waiting for us to kick their asses at a game."

Seth nods and lets Dean grab his hand. Before he leaves though he kisses Roman's cheek again. Roman smirks and shakes his head, he though feels a little bit of a spark inside from Seth's kisses.

Dean leads Seth along the hallways and Seth watches the people. When they get on the elevator Brock is in there.

Brock eyes them. "Roman and Randy know you're here right?"

Dean nods and looks up at Brock. "Yeah I'm taking Seth to Randy's office."

Brock nods and then looks at Dean. "try to keep your mess contained to Randy's office this time."

Dean grins brightly. "Of course."

Brock nods. "and make sure that Randy and John get some work done."

Dean nods and pulls Seth out when the door opens. "You should join us later."

Brock nods. "maybe later."

Seth waves at Brock as they leave down the hallway.

They enter the tech department and Randy is working on something. He has a long white lab coat on. Dean walks over and hugs him from behind. Randy chuckles softly. "Hey Kitty. You get kitten?"

Dean nods. "Of course."

Seth waves when Randy looks at him. Randy pats Seth's head and Dean leads him to Randy's office. Seth peeks at the new male in the room from behind Dean. Dolph grins brightly at him. "He is cute."

John nods. "He is very Roman."

Dean eyes them. "you know he can talk right?"

Dolph coughs. "sorry I'm Dolph."

Seth nods and whispers. "I'm Seth."

Dolph pulls Seth to sit by him. "I'm dating the doof over there name Johnny."

John growls. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call my Johnny."

Dolph shrugs. "doesn't matter I won't listen."

John looks at Seth. "Remember me?"

Seth nods and looks at his lap. Dean sits on Seth's other side. "talk Seth."

Seth fidgets and whispers. 'Why.. why did you pick me?" he then looks at John.

John looks at him and then moves. He sits on the floor in front of Seth so he can look at him. "Well one.. the lady said that you would be perfect for Roman. You where sweet and cuddly. Also.. I read your file .. I wanted you to have a good home. After everything that happened you deserve a life with someone that will care."

Seth looks at him and tears sting his eyes. "everyone knows.."

Dean pulls Seth close.

John nods and whispers. "Only us and we're like your family. We won't tell anyone else."

Dolph looks confused and John shakes his head at him motioning later.

Seth hides against Dean. "I'm just.. different enough."

Dean nods and whispers. "Hey. You are just shy and guess what the people that matter.. Are very ok with it. Naomi in the lunch room kept saying that she thinks your awesome."

John nods. "and Roman likes you. That's what counts."

Dean nods.

Randy walks in and looks confused. He throws his lab coat to the side and then crosses his arms. "what'd you dorks do now."

Dean scoffs. "nothing. We where having a special moment." He cuddles Seth close and rubs his side. "wait.. we're all sappy and .. we have ice cream."

Seth looks up. "what's Ice Cream?"

Dean almost falls off the couch and John smirks.

Randy sits down and shakes his head. "Seth.. Prepare for the stuff dreams are made off."


	6. Chapter 6

Roman finishes his meeting and looks down at his cell. There's 30 texts. A lot of them are pictures. One was labelled Seth's first ice cream. It shows Seth with huge eyes and staring at a bowel of Vanilla ice cream. There was a few texts like this. Then there's pictures of Seth playing a video games with Dean and Dolph. Dolph looks huffy since he lost. Then there was one saying they went outside. The last one is a picture of Seth and Dean outside in a tree. Roman shakes his head and heads outside. He's curious how Seth got up a tree.

He spots Randy standing in the courtyard. It's a place that is fenced off for the employee's in between the buildings. In other words it was safe for both Neko's to run around like crazy and not be harassed. Naomi is outside sipping coffee as well at the picnic table and smirking. She had an empty plate and obviously feed everyone cake as well.

She looks at him and grins brightly. "Hey Ro."

Roman nods and looks around. "having fun?"

Naomi grins. "Very. They went up a tree and now Randy can't get them down. You know Seth never had many sweets before this.. he didn't know what cake was."

Roman looks surprised and then looks confused. "How much sugar has he and Dean had."

Randy eyes Roman. "enough to feed a small army."

Roman looks at the tree and sees a tail. It's twitching and looks like Dean's tail. Then there's Randy sitting now under the tree having gave up getting them down. Roman walks over and looks up at the tree. Dean is sitting on a branch holding Seth against his chest. Dean has his eyes closed and asleep and Seth is curled up tightly to him. Naomi walks over and offers Roman a coffee.

"After Dean was told that Seth wasn't allowed out before this." She looks at Roman pointedly that she was right. "Dean said he must climb a tree. Randy agreed since it's safe here. John and Dolph helped Seth get up there and Dean cuddled him. That was it. I think they crashed from all the sugar."

Randy shrugs when Roman looks at him. Seth moves and opens his eyes. He sees Roman and his eyes light up. He then looks around and then gently wakes Dean. "Dean.. how do we get down."

Dean rubs his eyes as he wakes up. He then looks down, "We climb."

Seth swallows as he looks down. Roman shakes his head and looks at Randy. "you can get them down."

Randy rolls his eyes. Dean and Randy manage to get Seth down and then Dean. Seth then flies into Roman's arms. Roman holds him tightly and kisses his hair.

Seth whispers. "Ice cream is really good."

Roman nods. "It is. Ready to head home?"

Seth nods happily and cuddles against Roman. Roman wraps his arm around Seth's waist and leads him back into the building. Roman whispers. "Wait here I'm going to get our coats and my bag from my office."

Seth nods and Naomi sits with him. Roman leaves them in the entrance to the building. He thought they would be safe since there's security around.

"Seth is that you?"

Seth looks up at the voice and his face pales. He stands up and backs away. Naomi blinks and looks up. There stands a younger man in the door way. The young man looks shocked and excited.

Seth whimpers. "Cody.."

Naomi watches and she looks up. Brock is leaving and she runs over to him. She doesn't know what's going on but she knows Seth is scared.

Seth keeps backing away from the young male though and presses himself against the wall.

Cody whispers. "Seth.. it is you."

Brock walks over and stands between Seth and Cody. There's another person with him and that has a hoodie on that covers his head and face. He though is more concern with Seth and gently takes Seth by the shoulders. That man keeps watching what's going on but also keeps Seth close.

Brock speaks firmly. "What's going on? Why are you harassing this neko."

Cody looks at Brock. "Wait.. That's my Neko. My parents gave him away with out my permission. I'm looking to take him home with me."

Seth shakes his head and whispers. "I don't want to go.."

Brock shakes his head. "I don't know what you think is going on or where you get off. The Neko doesn't want to go with you and infact looks about ready to have a panic attack at the thought of going with you. Then there's the fact that I know John adopted Seth from the SPCA for Roman. Seth is going no where with you. In case you couldn't tell."

Cody glares at Brock. "I'll pay I mean the owner isn't that attached to him I bet. He's just a Neko. In fact my father I know will get him a new neko."

Brock shakes his head. "Listen kid."

Cody glares. "No you listen. That is my neko and I will get him back."

Brock growls. "Why so you can abandon him again at another agency when he's not of use to you or you're tied of him. I don't know what your story is and i don't care to know. What I know is that not everyone treats Neko's like crap."

Cody glares. "what does it matter to you? The Neko isn't yours."

The man that was with Brock turns and mutters. "I'm going to take Seth to your office. I want distance between him and this jerk."

Seth clings to the man and whispers. "I don't want to leave Roman."

The man smiles gently. "Don't worry. We're going to wait for Roman in Brock's office. No one will get to you there."

Naomi nods. "it'll be safe Seth."

The man leads Seth to the executive elevator and they get on it. He then leads Seth then to Brock's office and shuts the door behind him. Seth looks at the man and watches him.

Seth whispers. "who are you?"

The man grins. "I'm Tyler. I'm Brock's hubby."

Seth nods and whispers. "I don't .. I don't want to go back with Cody."

Tyler nods and pulls down his hood. Snow white cat eats come out and Seth looks at him. "Brock would never force you to go with Cody. Trust me."

Seth nods and Tyler sits with him on the couch. Tyler whispers. "what happened with him."

Seth whispers. "Cody adopted me when I was little. He use to .. torment and hurt me. When he was mad he would beat me up. His parents didn't care. I grew up in his family home. When he went to college his family gave me up. They didn't care what happened and then .. I was adopted by someone that .. .. Please I don't want to go with him."

Tyler frowns and holds Seth tightly to him. "You are never going with him. Brock will never let you go with him. Not to mention from what Brock has told me about Roman. Roman would beat Cody up before you ever go with him."

Seth nods and holds onto Tyler. "No one told me Brock had a neko."

Tyler smiles at Seth. "No one knows. We decided to keep that private."


	7. Chapter 7

Downstairs, Roman arrives and looks confused at the scene in front of him. Brock looks ready to beat on Cody and has the man almost backed into a corner. Brock is gritting his teeth and his hands are gripped into fists. Naomi has grabbed Brock's one arm, but if he went to punch Cody, she couldn't actually stop him. She though is trying to keep him away from Cody and pulling on his arm as much as she can. Seth is no where to be found.

Naomi looks up and her eyes go wide. "ROMAN. I need you here now!"

Roman runs over as soon she yells and then Randy arrives as well with Dean. Randy bolts over and it takes both of them to pull Brock away from Cody.

Cody straightens his suit and glares at Brock. "Show me who owns Seth. I'll show you not all Neko owners are insane like you. They are pets not people."

Brock growls but backs off when Roman steps forward. Roman is already tense from what little he already heard.

Roman looks down at the smaller man. "I "own" Seth."

Cody nods. "I want to buy him from you. I raised him and he was given away with out my consent. I want him back."

Roman raises his eyebrow.

Dean frowns remembering the paper work. He steps forward and looks at Naomi. "Na go get security before This kid ends up dead and we all end up in court trying to get Roman off a murder charge.. or Brock."

Naomi's eyes go wide and she runs towards the security office. Dean puts his hand on Randy's shoulder to keep him out of this conversation. Randy normally has worse self control then Roman and Brock.

Roman's eyes narrow as he looks at Cody. "You where the guy that went to college and his family surrendered him to the SPCA."

Cody nods and looks at Roman. "I can get you another Neko. You haven't had him long and I'm sure you realized he's damaged...I can get you a better one."

Roman holds up a hand and then crosses his arms. He does his best intimidation look as he glares down at Cody. "I would suggest you listen to me very carefully. You are going to walk out the door and not come back. You will never come close to Seth again. He is not some pet and your family walked away from him. Your family didn't care what happened to him and said as much. I know you didn't or you would have gotten him or took him with you. It's because of you, he was abused by some sadistic person. Now get the hell out of my face before I let Brock loose on you or I beat the crap out of you myself."

Brock smirks as he looks at Roman and nods showing his approval of Roman's handling of the situation.

Dean watches as security walks over with Naomi. Randy pulls Dean a little away.

Big Show walks over to Brock and rests a hand on Brock's shoulder. "You ok, Boss?"

Brock nods and then points to Cody. "Kick his ass out. The rougher the better."

Show nods and motions to rest of the security with him. "Throw him out on his ass and you don't have to be nice."

Cody growls. "I'll show myself out."

Show smirks at him. "aww you're taking away my fun of watching you fly out the door like trash. I don't know what you did to the Boss to piss him off but I'm sure you deserve every bit you got from him and Roman."

Brock grabs Roman by the arm. "Come on I'll take you to Seth."

Dean watches Cody be grabbed by Show and pulled out. Dean follows Roman worried a little that Seth got hurt. They take the elevator up.

Deans eyes go wide when he sees Tyler. "Wait.. your Brock's boyfriend?"

Tyler nods and waves. "Yeah.."

Roman looks at Seth who is curled up in a ball against Tyler.

Seth peeks up at Roman. "Don't send me with him."

Roman frowns and shakes his head. "You are never going with him."

Seth flies into Roman's arms and wraps his arms around him. "Thank you."

Roman shakes his head and whispers. "you are mine and you are safe with me. I'll keep saying that until you can hear it Seth. You are safe."

Seth nuzzles close against Roman's chest and keeps his eyes closed. Roman keeps his arms around Seth and holds him close.

Dean pauses. "Wait lets talk about Brock having a Neko and not telling us."

Brock looks confused at Dean. "You're not even in my department."

Dean shrugs. "Still.."

Brock shrugs. "It was Tyler's decision."

Tyler shrugs. "I guess.. I didn't want my Neko status to effect Brock and his higher ups.. They're very old school and they consider Neko's just pets."

Brock nods. "it's true. The stake holders and CEO's all are of the opinion that Neko's are pets and shouldn't have rights."

Tyler shrugs.

Dean sighs but then perks up. "But.. we know now.. so that means.."

Seth peeks up at Roman.

Roman whispers softly. "you two are the only Neko's in our group."

Seth nods and can feel why Dean wants other Neko friends. Even he wants other Neko's to talk with.

Tyler sighs dramatically. "we can .. what do Neko groups do?"

Dean shrugs. "Play video games, Veg and watch tv? I don't know what else."

Randy shakes his head. "plan to take over the world.. like all the other cats in the world."

Seth thinks about this and then speaks up. "Too much work."

Dean nods. "I agree."

Tyler shrugs. "we help run a multinational company. I think we run part of the world now."

Randy pauses. "true."


	8. Chapter 8

Seth eyes Roman as Roman packs his clothing for this ski weekend. Roman had showed him videos of skiing and Seth wasn't looking forward to it. Roman had held him on his lap while they watched and Seth felt so warm and safe that he had agreed to try it. Now though he was regretting that decision. He didn't really want to ski and was scared he'd look silly falling all the time. Roman though had gotten him to say yes so he was stuck now.

They where going to stop at a mall on the way in order to get Seth some clothing. Randy had rented a van so they where all driving together. Seth crawls onto the bed and lays down watching Roman pack. He squeaks when a sweater is thrown over him. Roman chuckles as Seth curls up in it. "I was putting that out for me to wear. But I'm guessing it's yours now."

Seth nods and holds it close. "Feels warm."

Roman shakes his head and pulls out another sweater pulling it on. "we need to get you some clothing of your own."

Seth crinkles his nose. "I like how yours smells."

Roman moves the suitcase down beside the bed and then lays on the bed. He runs his fingers through Seth's hair and then looks down at him. "You know they'll be in our room. They'll pick up our scents."

Seth wiggles over and nuzzles against Roman's chest. "You smell like home.. and happiness. I just want them to smell like you.. "

Roman smiles softly and kisses Seth's temple. "I hope I always smell like that."

Seth nods and wraps his arms around Roman hiding his face in his chest.

Dean walks into the room and huffs. "You're not even ready to go."

Seth peeks up and Roman chuckles. Seth pulls on the sweater and stands up.

Dean shakes his head and looks over at Seth. "It's snowing where we're going."

Seth looks confused. "Snow?"

Dean cocks his head. "you never.. wait you've never been out of Florida of course you haven't seen snow."

Seth nods and follows Dean out, carrying an almost empty suitcase. Since they are buying him clothing Roman told him not to pack much. Dean gives Randy the suitcase and opens the back door. Seth crawls in and goes close to the window. Dean pokes Roman into the back seat as well. Seth immediately moves and wraps his arms around Roman. Roman rubs Seth's back and Dean and Randy gets in the van.

It takes them a few hours to get to the Ski town. The first thing is to stop by the mall. Roman leads Seth out and holds his hand as they walk to the mall. Seth takes in all the people. They enter the mall and it's packed with shoppers. Seth's eyes go wide and his tail fuzzes a little. Roman though keeps a hold of his hand and Seth looks around.

Seth whispers softly. "There's so many people."

Roman nods. "it's November. That's a pretty busy time."

Roman stays calm as he leads the nervous neko through the mall. Roman leads him into a clothing store and Dean follows.

Dean picks up a pink shirt and says teases Seth. "You should get this."

Seth crinkles his nose. "No thanks."

Dean grins and then pokes Seth. "You'd look cute. Come on you know you want it."

Seth shakes his head. "I don't like pink though. You could get it."

Dean shakes his head and puffs out his chest a little bit. "Not manly enough."

Seth raises his eyebrow. ".. I think it's just manly enough for you."

Dean gasps and pretends to be offended. "Did you just burn me?"

Seth looks confused and panic just a touch. "I didn't .. I don't have flame.. or anything hot.. I'm sorry.. are you hurt?"

Dean sighs and then wraps his arm around Seth's waist. "That's not.. Come on kitten. We are going to teach you the ways of slang. because you completely just burned the master."

Seth peeks back at Roman and then looks at Dean. "I.."

Roman sighs softly as he watches Seth get lead away by Dean. Actually a little thankful that Dean is distracting form the packed store. Seth seems at ease with the other Neko as Dean explains.

Randy walks over and hands Dean some pants.

Roman doesn't see Cody watching them from the store window. Cody glares but doesn't say anything. As much as Cody wants to just take the Neko. He wouldn't survive the fight with Roman or Randy. Then there's that other Neko that is watching over Seth. He wouldn't win either fight and Seth is never alone.

He looks up when he sees a deep voice from another man. "You're his first owner arn't you?"

Cody nods. "yes.. "

The man smirks. "I was his second until they stole him from me."

Cody nods and looks at him. "you're.. Ryback."

Ryback nods and smirks. "Yup.. he was a sweet little thing for me."

Cody nods and feels the need to shiver. Something about this guy scares him. Though Cody wanted Seth.. he wanted him to be his companion and his pet. Something about this guy just oozes the feeling of violence and pain. Cody looks over at the window and then when he turns around the man is gone.

Cody shakes his head. "He's not getting Seth."


	9. Chapter 9

Seth looks up from the hotel room bed that he and Roman are sharing. There's a slushy sound at the window that had woke him up. He sits up and has to gently move Roman's arm from around him. He rubs his eyes and yawns. He then blinks when he hears it again. He walks over to the window.

They got in last night to the hotel extremely late. Roman had carried him to bed so he didn't get to experience snow. Roman though had got him all his winter gear at the mall yesterday.

Seth peeks outside and looks around at the white stuff that Dean and Roman called snow. He sees Dean throwing the white stuff a Randy and then Randy chasing Dean around. Seth meeps when he feels an arm wrap around him and hold him close.

Roman rumbles in Seth's ear. "Those two at it again?"

Seth nods and settles back agianst Roman.

Roman smiles softly at Seth. Seth then turns and nuzzles into Roman's warm chest. Roman chuckles softly and runs his fingers through Seth's hair. Seth purrs and then moves. He pulls Roman's head down and gently presses his lips against Roman's. They both jump though when there's a knock on their window. Dean eyes them through the glass and snickers obviously amused with himself.

Seth blushes at him and then goes to get dressed. "I think he wants us outside."

Roman huffs lightly and eyes Dean back, whispering. "Brat."

Seth comes out dressed in his jeans and one of Roman's t-shirts.

Roman looks back and smiles softly. He had given up on Seth wearing his own shirts after Seth stole a t shirt last night to sleep in. Seth pulls on his coat and then looks at his scarf. He looks confused. Roman takes it from his hands and wraps it around Seth's neck. Seth looks up at Roman as he's doing this. Seth then cups Roman's cheek and looks at him. He smiles softly as the light that seems to come to Roman's eyes when he touches him. "Thank you."

Roman looks confused.

Seth smiles softly at him and then pokes Roman's side. "Lets go play in this snow you all are talking about."

Roman nods and smiles softly when Seth gives him a soft kiss before pulling on his mittens and heading to the door. Roman pulls on his things and follows Seth out. Seth grabs his hand when Roman opens the door to the hotel. The first thing that hits him is the cold. Then there is this white stuff coming from the sky. Seth looks up and the snow falls on his face. He blinks as the wetness and touches his face.

Roman watches Seth who looks mystified by all this. Roman takes both Seth's hands and Seth looks at him. Roman leads him completely into the yard of the hotel. Seth looks confused and then sees all the snow around them. Dean walks over to Seth. "Don't eat the yellow snow."

Seth looks confused.

Randy pipes up. "Someone peed in it."

Seth crinkles his nose and then hides in Roman's chest as a whole group of people walk through the yard. Dean takes some snow and sprinkles it over Seth's head.

Seth squeaks and then looks at Dean. Dean grins brightly at him and then grabs Seth and picks him up. Seth lets out the most unmanly shriek ever. Dean then falls back with him into the show. Seth gasps and then throws some at Dean. Dean laughs brightly and then looks at Seth.

The group doesn't hear the crunching of the snow.

A gruff voice though draws their attention. "How cute."

Seth pales and shakes when he looks up into the face of terror. Ryback looks back down at him. Seth shakes and then jumps up and runs. Fear over taking everything in Seth's body.

Roman's eyes go wide. "SETH."

Dean chases after Seth and Randy is the one that turns this time to look at the large male. "Who the fuck are you."

Seth runs out of the hotel yard and doesn't look back. He just knows he needs to put as much space as he can between him and Ryback. He actually loses Dean down the street and then screams when someone grabs him. Cody's voice speaks softly. "Seth it's me."

Seth sobs and the only thing that comes out is, "Roman..". the voice that says it is pitiful and full of fear.

Cody turns Seth around and pulls him close against his chest. "I got you.. we're going home."

Seth starts melting and panicing. His breath comes in shallow gasps as he pleases. "Roman.. I want Roman."

Something at that time seems to click. Cody looks down at the smaller male and sees just the state he's in. Seth can't stop crying and his eyes are starting to glaze over in fear. his body is starting to fold in on it's self. Guilt overwhelms him when he realizes he did this. He damaged this Neko to the point where Seth was being terrorized by his presence.

Cody whispers softly. "I just.. wanted my pet back."

Seths pitiful sobing fills the air as Seth lets out a soft whine. "Roman."

Cody shakes his head and then wipes at his own eyes. "I'm going to take you to Roman."

The guilt doesn't get better when Seth looks up at him and whimpers out softly. "I want Roman."

Seth's tail is fuzzy and swishing wildly. Dean rounds the corner at this time and sees Cody and Seth.

Dean panics and looks at Cody. "LET HIM GO."

Cody looks at Dean saddly and then speaks softly. "I'm helping him get back to Roman.."

Dean narrows his eyes and then yanks Seth away from Cody when Cody lets him go. Seth sobs in relief and also still with terror. the only thing Seth wants right now is Roman. Roman will keep him safe.

Dean clings Seth close to him and whispers. "I got you." He repeats over and over.

Cody looks at Dean and then speaks softly. "I didn't mean for this to happen.. I really didn't. I.. I thought he was a pet.. something.. expendable. I thought I could come back when I was ready.. I .. did all of this.."

Dean glares at him and hisses. The only thing he's focused on is keeping the kitten safe. Seth's keen whining of fear is not helping his state of mind.

Cody looks at Seth and then Dean. "Tell him.. I'm sorry.."

Dean mutters but then leads Seth out of the alley way. Dean then hears the sounds of a fight and knows things are starting to deteriorate.

Cody does as well and then he looks at Seth and Dean. He knows he needs to make things right and make up for everything he has done.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean leads Seth back to the hotel. He holds Seth tightly to his side and keeps whispering that he is going to find someone to make everything ok. When he rounds the corner his eyes go wide. Roman has Ryback pinned to the ground. People are screaming and police sirens are coming. Randy has blood on his knuckles and a bruise forming on his jaw.

Dean's eyes go wide and he lets go of Seth. Dean runs over to Randy and Randy puts his cell in Dean's hand. "Call Brock.. and get him to come get you and Seth."

Dean looks at him and looks back as the police pull up. He grabs Seth's hand. Seth is shaking as he looks at Roman. Roman has gotten up and shakes his head.

Roman cups Seth's face and whispers. "it's going to be ok."

Seth sobs and looks at him. "No.. No it's not.. you can't go to jail.."

Dean is calling and trying to explain to Brock what's going on.

Roman looks down at Seth as the police start arresting Randy. They then move to Roman and pull him away from Seth. Seth shakes and falls to his knees. He wraps his arms around himself. There's a soft pitiful whine that comes from him. He knows that Ryback did this to get him but there is nothing he can do. He looks over at the man in question who is being arrested as well but looks smug and happy about it.

The police walk over to the Neko's. "I'll have to.."

Dean holds out the phone and large voice speaks out. Brock almost growls out. "You lay a hand on them and I'll have your badge."

The police officer raises his eyebrow.

Dean whispers. "Our employer is coming to get me and Seth. He's already on his way. You might know Mister Lesnar."

Brock over the phone states. "I'll be there in half an hour. The Neko's until then will stay in the hotel room."

The police eyes the two of them. "I'll check on you two later.. if he's not there. You will have to be surrendered to the SPCA if Roman and Randy are not out."

Dean nods and takes Seth's arm in his hand. "Whatever."

Dean manages to pull Seth up and lead him into the hotel room. Since there is nothing they can do they need to lock themselves away for right now. Dean doesn't feel safe and Seth isn't much help. Brock told them also to wait in the hotel for him and Tyler.

Seth finally seems to snap out his thoughts and then whispers. "he did this on purpose Dean.. he won't ever leave me alone.."

Dean shakes his head and whispers. "He will leave you alone Seth. Randy and Roman just beat his ass."

Seth whimpers "But he won't.. He started this fight in order to put them in jail.."

Dean runs a hand through his hair. "lets talk to Brock when he gets here."

Seth closes his eyes and whispers. "It's my fault."

Dean grabs Seth and shakes him. "It's not your fault Seth. This is his fault. Not yours."

Seth lays his head on Dean's shoulder as they wait.

* * *

The company helicopter lands at the helipad used for ski tours. Brock and Tyler get out and head straight to the hotel. Dean lets him in and Tyler whisks himself in and looks around. He then walks over to Seth and gets him to stand. Tyler then speaks softly to both Neko's. "Start at the beginning. The very beginning."

Seth looks at him and then whispers. "Ryback use to own me. He .. He hurt him and the SPCA took me away."

Tyler nods and looks at you. "He didn't like that I'm guessing."

Seth whispers. "He didn't seem to care."

Tyler nods. "and what happened today."

Dean quickly fills in what happened and Tyler eyes Brock.

Brock shrugs. "Seems like Ryback wanted to get at Roman and Seth."

Dean nods, "and Randy being.. Randy reacted. I'm pretty sure that Randy started that fight."

Brock nods. "Yeah Randy is a hot head."

Seth whispers. "I want Roman out.."

Brock nods. "that makes 4 of us."

Tyler eyes his partner. "We can bail him out can't we?'

Brock nods. "after he sees a judge."

Seth whispers. "What about Ryback."

Brock shrugs. "Lets deal with one step at a time."

Seth nods and wraps his arms around himself.

Tyler wraps his arms around Seth and rubs Seth's back. "Hey Brock doesn't let people down."

Brock nods and then looks around. "gather your stuff up though. I rented a house through my pa and it's safer."

Seth nods and whispers. "I need to go to my room."

Brock nods and looks at him. "I'll go with you. Tyler lock this door after us though."

Tyler nods and his white tail twitches. "Alright."

Seth leads Brock to his and Roman's hotel room. After everything is packed up they leave notice at the front desk where they went in case Roman and Randy are released.


	11. Chapter 11

Seth stands in the house that Brock rented and chews his lip. He looks over at Dean and Tyler. Dean was laying on the couch waiting for news. Tyler had a hold of Dean's tail since Dean kept hitting him with it. Tyler though was letting it go. Since this was the first time Randy and Dean had been separated. Dean wasn't taking it well but was hiding it because he didn't want Seth freaking out with him.

Brock had been able to see Roman and Randy quickly before they where taken to cells. Brock had both men sign papers that if they went to jail the Neko's would belong to Brock in order to keep Seth and Dean out of the SPCA'S hands. Brock told the cops this as well and thanked them for wanting to check on the Neko's. When he was calm he actually appreciated that a cop was worried about the Neko's. If their owners went to jail if the cops didn't check the Nekos could be in trouble.

Seth is pulled into Dean's arms finally after he keeps pacing. Dean mumbles softly that he needs a Kitten's cuddles right now. Dean really does since holding something and worrying about someone else right now kept him calm He was also is trying to keep Seth calm as well. Seth nuzzles into Dean and whispers. "What if the judge puts them in jail."

Dean nods. "I doubt it.. Brock said that this is their first offence and that at most they'd get is probation."

Tyler nods and runs his hand through Seth's hair and then looks at Dean. "Brock knows this stuff and he'll help them as much as he can."

Dean nods and then comments. "you know.. I always wanted to have a sleep over as a kitten. This wasn't what I thought it would be like."

Tyler smiles sadly but then whispers. "well lets have ice cream and watch something. It'll take your minds off this."

* * *

Brock stands in the courtroom and then frowns when Cody walks in. Cody looks at Brock and then holds up his hands. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

Brock frowns. "Really. Dean and Seth told me what you did."

Cody looks at Brock and bites his lip. "listen.. I have done a lot of .. crappy things when it comes to Seth. This isn't one."

Brock raises his eyebrow. The way Cody was sounding was he did something."what did you do."

They though have to go silent because Roman and Randy are lead in and then the judge comes in. Brock looks confused because there is a lawyer with Randy and Roman. The lawyer looks expensive and more then he even has money for. The Lawyer looks at Cody and then nods. He then starts speaking to the judge. Ryback is watching as well from his own offenders box since all of them where being charged.

The Lawyer obviously is worth his money when he starts talking about what happened and spinning it easily into Roman and Randy being the victims. That Ryback used Roman's attachment to his Neko to start a fight. Roman looks confused but lets the guy talk. Randy looks at Roman and Roman shakes his head. By the end of the speech the Judge leans back.

Cody smirks and crosses his arms. His father's lawyers where the best.

Brock eyes Cody. "Yours?"

Cody nods and hums. "Dad's money has it's benefits."

Roman sits there and bites his lip. He heard this but he is nervous what Cody's motives are.

The judge dismisses the charges in the end and looks over at Ryback and then Roman and Randy. "I don't want you guys coming back here or I'll throw you all in jail. Stay away from each other and behave like adults."

Roman nods and Randy just sits there quietly. The lawyer nods and speaks. "I know my clients will listen to your orders. I'm also asking for a restraining order."

The Judge nods and then agrees. "Mister Ryan Ryback you are here by ordered to stay 100ft away from Roman, Randy and their nekos. If you violate this.. I will personally see you thrown in jail for a long time. Attached to this order are the SPCA reports that the lawyer supplied. They are on the record for life now and Ryan.. consider that little physical altercation.. just the tip of the ice berg of what these guys can do."

The gavel is swung and then the judge stands and leaves. Ryback due to the restraining order is escorted away.

Roman stands and looks at the lawyer and then Cody. "what do you want in exchange."

Cody looks at Roman and then speaks softly. "Take care of Seth.. better then I did. He has been through hell. That's all I ask."

Roman nods and watches as Cody turns and walks away.

Randy rubs a his head and then looks at Brock. "Where's Dean..."

Brock smiles. "at the house."

Randy nods. "can we go?"

Brock nods and leads them out.


	12. Chapter 12

When they arrive at the house, Randy heads to the door. He hasn't ever been away from Dean this long so he was a little worried that Dean would be freaking out or be pissed beyond belief at him. Randy reaches to open the door but before he can the door flies open and with a crash Dean barrels into him. It knocks both men down into the snow around the stairs. Randy wraps his arms around his Neko and holds him tightly. Dean holds onto Randy and mutters over and over "you stupid stupid human."

Randy whispers softly. "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean shakes his head and holds onto Randy tighter. He hides his face in Randy's shoulder as Randy whispers now over and over that he's sorry and he won't let go.

Roman watches and then looks up. He sees Seth standing nervously in the living room. Seth was scared that Roman was going to blame him. He had brought Ryback into their lives and could have just caused more problems. Roman though opens his arms and waits. He waits for Seth and Tyler is the one that pushes Seth forward with a gentle shove. Then it's like a blur of motion. Seth is suddenly is in Roman's arms and clinging to him. His fingers leave bruises on Roman's arm but Roman says nothing.

Roman holds Seth and manages to guide him into the house. He pulls Seth to a chair and sits gathering Seth into his lap.

Seth whimpers out softly. "it's my fault."

Roman shakes his head no and then speaks softly. "No it's not. But you don't ever run away from us again."

Seth nods and hides in Roman's chest.

Randy carries Dean inside since Dean won't let go. Randy sits on the couch with Dean curled against him. Dean nuzzles into Randy and keeps his eyes closed. He just is content that Randy is there.

Seth though bites his lip. "what happened?"

Roman looks down at Seth and then shrugs. He explains what happened in the court room.

Seth whispers. "Cody helped you."

Roman nods and kisses Seth's temple. "He did and if Ryback comes near us he will be arrested."

Seth peeks up at Roman and whispers. "I don't think he'll stay away."

Randy looks up and then cuddles Dean. "if he doesn't.. he'll regret it."

Roman shakes his head. "he will stay away though."

Seth wiggles and nuzzles more into Roman's arms. "I just .. I love you. I want all of this.. over and done with."

Roman perks and then whispers in Seth's ear. "I love you too Kitten."

Seth blushes and is thankful Roman isn't making a huge thing out of the slip of the tongue. It's true and he loves Roman he just didn't want Dean and Tyler freaking out.

Dean caught it but stayed silent. Instead he's nuzzled into Randy and whispers softly. "Love you stupid human."

Randy shakes his head and then kisses Dean's forehead. "Love you too Dean."

Tyler watches and shakes his head, his tail twitching. He then walks over and flops into Brock's lap. "An here I was looking forward to having two neko brothers."

Brock rolls his eyes and mutters. "I can barely handle one of you." He wraps his arms around Tyler and Tylers white tail wraps around Brock.

Tyler grins softly when he hears Seth's purrs because Roman is rubbing Seth's back.

Seth then whispers. "I wanna go home."

Roman nods and whispers. "Tomorrow we will go home."

Seth nods and whispers. "You're mine too."

Roman smiles softly. "I promise that I'm yours and only yours."

Seth smiles softly and then peeks up at Roman. "I'm only yours."

Seth knew that he meant it too and that Roman wouldn't let him go.

The End


End file.
